Who is Your First Kiss?
by chumee
Summary: 8027 request fic. When Bianchi gave Gokudera a slambook, and Tsuna volunteers to write first, Tsuna answers the question above honestly...but vaguely. Gokudera wants to know who. And Yamamoto is very willing to tell him.
1. first kiss

**A/N:** This is my Christmas gift for miyaken23. As well as for all 8027 fans. ^_^ Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Who is Your First Kiss?**  
by chumee

It was almost graduation.

The female population of every graduating class in Namimori had a bad habit—err, tradition, to make their classmates (especially popular guys in the campus) sign the ever popular 'slambooks'. But it would also seem that not only the graduating female students purchase these items, but also their underclassmen. For who-knows-what reason. It might be the bandwagon trend. Because every female student seem to buy the damn things. In fact, one would have to go far to see a girl without a slambook at hand. And as far as those females are concerned, they are helping the economy.

And that's just an understatement on how popular it is.

* * *

"Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera scratched his head, eyeing the pink and purple colored notebook distastefully and refusing to look at Tsuna in the eye, who had fearfully asked his name no more than five seconds ago. He crossed his arms and opened his mouth to begin explaining when Yamamoto, who had just entered the classroom, came up behind him.

"Is that a slambook?" he asked, a grin twitching at the corners of his lips. It made Gokudera look around to see if anyone else heard. Thankfully, there was no one who was within earshot except the three of them.

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto who only laughed, as usual.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna prompted, leaning forward, looking very worried. Gokudera gulped. He knew he could never resist his Juudaime's face. His Juudaime's Whatever-can-I-do-to-help-you face a.k.a. Oh-Gokudera-kun -I-will-do-everything-to-ease-ALL-your-pains-uke face. Well, at least, that's the name of the face Tsuna's making is called in Gokudera's dictionary. Wow, did the temperature just go up? Gokudera used the cursed notebook to fan himself. Damn his Juudaime for looking so uke-ble. Then he scolded himself for thinking that way before launching on his explanation.

"Big sis was looking for her poison cooking ingredients the other day." He began. "Then she saw Sasagawa and Juudaime's stalker, what's-her-name—"

"Haru." Tsuna supplied.

"Yeah, her. Anyway, she saw them and they gave her this." By 'this', Gokudera meant the pink and purple colored book. Gokudera gestured towards it with a disgusted look.

Tsuna could only imagine Bianchi knowing what it was, being a female herself, and had tried to throw it away, but was caught by Reborn who told her to give it instead to Gokudera for him to recycle. Or something. Knowing Bianchi, knowing Reborn, and knowing Gokudera…Well, the theory pretty much made sense. Meanwhile, Yamamoto took the liberty of examining the object.

"It IS a slambook." Yamamoto grinned, flipping the pages and looking amazed such a thing got caught in the hands of a guy who looked like he wanted to have nothing to do with it.

'A slambook huh? I thought so.' Tsuna thought dejectedly. 'No wonder Gokudera-kun's depressed.' Suddenly he wanted to cheer Gokudera up even if it meant skipping school. Or making bombs. Or publicly announcing Gokudera as his right hand man.

"Ah!" Yamamoto suddenly exclaimed. "There's no entry in it yet!"

Ah, there goes an idea.

"I…I could…" Tsuna began, looking hesitantly at Gokudera. "If you want," he rephrased, "I could go first..?"

As soon as he said that, Gokudera leaned forward and clutched both of Tsuna's hands. His eyes were sparkling. Suddenly it felt like the three of them were in the world of shoujo manga. "Juudaime, would you really..?"

Tsuna nodded weakly and tried his best to smile. Yamamoto put an arm around Tsuna and used his thumb to point at himself. "I'm next!"

Tsuna shivered from the warm and familiar touch. And if Yamamoto ever noticed this response, he didn't show it.

"What are you talking about?" Gokudera retorted. "No one's next. And get your arms away from Juudaime!" Then he lounged and pried Yamamoto's arm away while Yamamoto laughed and called Gokudera a 'mommy' for being so possessive.

* * *

When both Gokudera and Yamamoto had to go back to their seats because classes were starting, Tsuna went over the questions.

Now, the thing about slambooks is they have perfectly easy questions in the beginning with things like name, nickname, address and contact number. Then they get a bit more inquisitive, asking the title of one's favorite movie, what his is favorite color is, his ambitions, hobbies, mottos and such. And then they begin to pry. They ask the person to describe himself, what is love, who his crush and first love is and—

Tsuna stared at the question. And the question stared back at him.

'Who is your first kiss?' it asked. To which Tsuna smiled fondly in memory.

* * *

It was a year before Gokudera transferred to Namimori Middle School.

The sports club had an unusual Christmas get-together party. Instead of the usual exhibition and pizza takeout, the club presidents decided to have a sort of 'event' after eating so that they can do something different before Christmas break.

After everyone was done eating, the club presidents mysteriously told them there were some mistletoes scattered somewhere in the school. They were asked to find as much as they could within 15 minutes and bring it back to decorate a two foot Christmas tree. The person who brings back the most number of mistletoes get to have a cash prize worth twenty thousand yen.

However, the club presidents emphasized this, if there was someone directly below it, they would have to kiss that person. On the lips, and no excuses!

This elicited both approvals and groans. Others foolishly believed it was impossible because everyone would be doing individual searches. Others chose to disobey in case someone really is under the mistletoe while others plotted to have their crushes search with them.

One of the popular choices was Yamamoto. Not only was he cute (a requirement for the girls) and friendly (a requirement for the boys), he was a game junkie. Or at least he was good at them.

Except that as soon as the instructions were given, he already went to search, alone, aiming to get the most mistletoes.

* * *

"Ah, the ninth one!" Yamamoto exclaimed cheerfully as he spied a bunch of mistletoe in an inconspicuous spot in one of the corridors. He used his bat to reach for it and caught it effortlessly. Then he looked at his watch. There was a good three minutes left.

Yamamoto could say he was lucky enough not to bump into others, but wished he could at least have a no-agenda partner to share his joy. But that might be asking too much. Besides, the only person he could think that would have no agendas whatsoever is Tsuna. Yes, the ever famous "No-good Tsuna." But he doesn't even belong to any club.

'Weird,' he thought, slightly dumbfounded. 'It was as if I have a crush on Tsuna.' He shook his head, chuckling. Then, out of intuition, he looked out the window and saw the sports equipment room.

'Hmm…' he thought. 'Maybe there..?'

* * *

'I wonder if mom's already looking for me.' Tsuna thought, worrying. 'I never did go home this late before.'

He leaned against the wall of the sports equipment room. He had just given up on trying to open the door. But the door wasn't locked, it was stuck. Closing the door of the sports equipment room was as good as if it was locked. The door gets stuck so easily it takes two strong guys to open and close it.

And being "No-good Tsuna", he was easily missed by his own classmates. Maybe they had closed the door behind them, believing that no one was left behind and that Tsuna had probably sneaked out already. But Tsuna was behind a ball rack, getting a fallen basketball that went to the far side of the room when he heard the door close. He couldn't get up that quickly, and his classmates were laughing too loudly about a game to hear him.

And then there's that issue about strength. Tsuna sighed, knowing the situation hopeless. If only there was a strong enough ghost who would open the door—

A creaking sound made Tsuna jump. Did a ghost hear his thought? Does that mean there really is a ghost in the sports equipment room? 'Not only am I untalented and a coward, I'm unlucky too..!' Tsuna thought in distress, hurrying to get to the farthest corner of the room in panic. He eyed the door fearfully. Inch by inch it opened. If Tsuna hadn't watched any suspense-thriller movie ever in his life, this is a very bad, first time hands-on experience.

Tsuna got so afraid of just hearing the sounds that tears suddenly sprung from his eyes. But he didn't try to wipe them away. Instead, he put his arms around his knees and kept his face down.

"D-don't…" Tsuna sobbed. He heard the door slide easily. It was fully open now, but Tsuna couldn't look up, nor could he stop sobbing.

At first he could hear nothing else, but fear kept him from checking if it was indeed a ghost. At least he wasn't being touched or being thrown into the wall. And, he thanked God he wasn't being pulled to the gates of hell. Yes, it seemed Tsuna had been told a lot of ghost stories when he was a child.

"Tsuna?"

He tried to get away from the sound of his own name. But the voice seemed oddly familiar. As far as he knew, however, nobody he knew died. Then again, he didn't know if doppelgangers existed.

"Tsuna. Don't move."

He knew that voice. He heard it often, laughing animatedly with his other classmates. But what is he, whoever he is, doing here? For surely it was a male voice. But…don't move? Why?

He looked up and saw eyes. Not the scary red ones. But soft, brown eyes that looked concerned. And determined. What a weird combination. The person was slightly tanned and had short black hair. Suddenly, Tsuna remembered who this guy is. He saw this guy during a baseball practice one afternoon. He remembered giving the ball to him during one of their PE classes. He remembered his gentle smile and his word of thanks.

And he did remember this guy's surname, at least. He was Yamamoto. One of Namimori's sports idol. And damn! Does he look extremely handsome up close.

Wait. Handsome?;;; Up close?;;;

Tsuna had the decency to blush and lean his head out, after realizing they were in kissing distance. Only to have his head hit the wall behind him.

"Ow!" he hollered and put his hands where he was hit. Yamamoto shifted his position and also put a hand behind Tsuna's head. It made Tsuna stop whining how much it hurts. So suddenly, that it was as if Yamamoto had pressed the mute button behind Tsuna's head.

But Yamamoto didn't seem to notice this. What he noticed was Tsuna's eyes shyly looking up at him. "Are you alright?" he asked gently, more concerned than flattered.

"Uh…" Tsuna said stupidly. "Uh-huh…"

Yamamoto smiled his fangirl-killer smile. Well, of course, Tsuna didn't die from seeing it, because he was a boy to begin with. But he did realize he was being rude by staring. Only, Yamamoto didn't seem to mind. In fact, Yamamoto was also being rude, returning Tsuna's stare. And for anyone who might've seen, this was nothing but a staring contest. A staring contest that was too close for comfort.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto started. "Do you…" He hesitated.

Tsuna tilted his head a bit. "Huh?"

Unbelievably, this action made Yamamoto really want to do that thing that he had resolved on doing awhile ago. And other…more dangerous things. It felt like his throat was burning. Like he was thirsty. The way Tsuna looked was…there was no other word for it, arousing. His slightly disheveled hair and PE uniform, his tears that were already drying, flushed cheeks, innocent eyes and lips that looked really, really tempting.

Does anyone else see Tsuna in this...naughty way?

Yamamoto gulped and held Tsuna's shoulder's firmly.

"Y-Yamamoto?" the boy asked uncertainly.

'Ah. So he does know my name.' Yamamoto thought happily. He doubted a little if Tsuna knew him by name, even if they were classmates. It made him more confident, even though he was still afraid of how Tsuna might react, of what will happen afterward and that his heartbeat was in danger of getting a speeding ticket.

"…Do you…know that…"

He paused, as if hesitating to continue the sentence. The suspense almost killed Tsuna.

"…you have a mistletoe above your head?"

Tsuna looked up. And indeed there was a mistletoe.

When he looked back down, however, Yamamoto had closed the little gap that was left, and had pressed their lips together.

Tsuna squeaked in protest, trying to explain that only a boy and a girl can kiss each other under a mistletoe. And that not kissing under a mistletoe will make them land in hell.

'How did a mistletoe get there anyway?' Tsuna asked himself. 'Is this a set-up?' he thought immediately, panicking. 'Would I be in a scandal tomorrow? Why is Yamamoto—' But as Tsuna opened his eyes to see Yamamoto's expression, he saw that Yamamoto had his eyes closed, like he was cherishing the kiss.

'As if this is also his first kiss…'

And as Tsuna thought this, doubts began to leave his mind. Even his manly man instinct seemed so absurd as Yamamoto patiently kissed him, as if waiting for a response. And it wasn't because of kindness that he kissed back, this Tsuna knew.

Maybe he had harbored a secret crush on Yamamoto without knowing about it. Maybe. But does Yamamoto like him as well..? He doesn't know. And at this moment, with Yamamoto's lips never leaving his own even when he kissed back, frankly Tsuna doesn't care.

* * *

"Ah, so how many did you get?" Tsuna asked, after their little kissing session, after Yamamoto reached up with his bat to get his tenth mistletoe and after Yamamoto had explained why he was here and why he was collecting mistletoes.

"Ten..!" Yamamoto said, grinning. Then he showed all ten to Tsuna.

"W-wow.." Tsuna gasped in awe and stared. "And you said it's just a two foot tree. I'm betting you got all."

"You think so?" Yamamoto asked, still grinning. His happiness doesn't seem to wear off now that he's talking with Tsuna. He thought about his teammates and wonder if they'll tease him next year about not returning to the gym and the mysterious disappearances of all the mistletoes that were supposedly hidden. Who cares about them? It's not as if they knew kissing Tsuna was better than scoring homeruns in the nationals.

Tsuna suddenly gasped. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked, touching Tsuna's hand in concern. The hand tensed under his palm and the face he was looking at blushed, but that reaction seemed to be an involuntary one.

"Fifteen minutes." Tsuna said, reminding him of the time limit.

Yamamoto looked at his watch casually. Thirty-five minutes had passed since he left the gym in search for mistletoes. "So?" he asked.

Tsuna was shocked. It wasn't as if he didn't know that Yamamoto was an impossibly carefree guy. Rather, he worried about the prize. It would help in Yamamoto's family's business if he won. He would've bought a whole fish, if not three. Or ten. Who knew? Tsuna wasn't updated with market prices.

Yamamoto smoothed Tsuna's forehead. "Don't worry." Then he leaned closer to Tsuna and tapped his lips. "I received a better prize."

Tsuna could only turn red from embarrassment. Or from joy. Or both. Yamamoto couldn't decide which. Whichever it was, Yamamoto was happy with what happened. At least Tsuna didn't push him away.

Tsuna pouted and smiled shyly, not knowing that this look makes him look edible and ready-to-eat. "Maybe you should kiss me more often."

Yamamoto pretended to think about it. Then he pulled Tsuna to his lap, grinning roguishly.

"Maybe I will."

* * *

As Tsuna stared at the question in Gokudera's second hand slambook, he blushed harder, smiled faintly and wrote,

'The person who happened to find me under a mistletoe.'

* * *

For the concerned, the confessions did happen a bit later, but it was only for formalities. They did have some problems with the confession part. Problems meaning Tsuna just had to prevent Yamamoto from announcing his cheesy undying love confession in a busy intersection. And Yamamoto had to calm Tsuna down from too much blushing so that he could confess properly.

They did make their relationship secret, though someone should catch them cuddle and kiss too much in private. Then again maybe that's just stress. After all, the happy couple just promised to each other that after graduation, they'd reward themselves for being able to abstain from doing -it-…By doing -it-. Irony, right?

Ah, but graduation is just a few more days away.

* * *

"Who is it, Juudaime?"

Tsuna sighed and looked at Gokudera disapprovingly. It was good that there was no one in sight. If there were, they would start spreading rumors. But whatever those rumors would be, it would be really far from the truth.

Because for the last half hour, Gokudera had been begging Tsuna to tell him who his first kiss is.

"Not telling." Tsuna said, as patiently as he could. Hopefully, for the last time.

Gokudera almost whined. "I promise not to get mad if it's Sasagawa." He promised sincerely.

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

Gokudera looked like someone implanted a time-bomb inside his brain. "It's not…Sasagawa?"

Tsuna almost rolled his eyes. "There are two people with the surname Sasagawa in this school." Then he started to walk towards the school gate.

As expected, Gokudera followed like a good puppy. But a puppy that looked like he was about to throw up. "Your first kiss was with that turf-head?!"

This time, Tsuna did roll his eyes. "Gokudera-kun…" he pleaded. By this time, he will really cry if Gokudera continued questioning him. Must the truth always come from his lips?

Gokudera too, looked like he was ready to cry. Who the hell was the person who stole his Juudaime's first kiss?! Whoever it was, Gokudera would personally be the one who would send that person to hell! Using a mistletoe as an excuse…how lame! Crazy! Unmanly!

"Yo." Yamamoto greeted as he came up to the two, grinning.

Tsuna was relieved. "Ah, Yamamoto." Looks like someone scored some homeruns. "Going home?"

"Yep."

"Geez." Gokudera groaned. "You wanna walk together with us again?"

"Umm…Gokudera-kun, the three of us walk home together everyday." Tsuna sighed, and patted Gokudera's arm to calm him down.

Gokudera took a look at Tsuna's apologetic look, took a deep breath, and calmed down.

"Besides, I don't think going with the two of you would be a crime." Yamamoto said lightly. Then he sneaked a glance at Tsuna who also glanced at him. When their eyes met, Tsuna recognized the jealous look, and then Yamamoto was looking away again. It was good Gokudera was busy processing Yamamoto's sentence to notice this exchange.

"The hell it is!" Gokudera snapped, getting angry again. He folded his hands over his chest and tried to calm down as Tsuna patted his arm again. "And anyway, I have more problems than worrying about you."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

Tsuna slapped a hand over his forehead. 'Just don't say anything, Gokudera-kun…'

Gokudera seethed. "Like knowing who found Juudaime under a mistletoe and took his first kiss!"

Tsuna groaned loudly. "Did you have to inform Yamamoto about that?" He knew very well how Yamamoto would react. Suddenly, Tsuna doesn't want to be a part of this scene.

"Sorry, Juudaime. I—"

"Ah." Yamamoto interrupted. He smiled knowingly and again sneaked a glance at Tsuna before winking at him. Yamamoto looked like he was trying not to laugh. "That one."

Gokudera's eyes widened comically as he turned to look at Yamamoto. 'Well of course the idiot would know about it!' Gokudera thought, suddenly realizing that he probably wouldn't know anything about it because it might've occurred a year earlier than his transfer to Namimori.

"You know who it is?" Gokudera wanted to confirm. He was almost rubbing his hands like an evil maniac. Finally, he would know the name of the person who would be on top of his hitlist!

"Uh-huh." Yamamoto said cheerfully, sweatdropping a bit. The scary look was back. Well, Gokudera wasn't Gokudera for nothing.

"Who then? Speak, baseball idiot!"

"Do you really want to know?" Yamamoto asked, looking doubtful. "I don't think you'd like the answer."

"I don't care, stupid! And, yes, I want to know!" Gokudera yelled, taking a step towards Yamamoto.

"Do you really, really want to know?" Yamamoto asked again. He looked really serious.

Tsuna, on the other hand, just stood on a side, unable to do anything. "Guys…" he tried to intervene. But nobody seemed to hear him.

"Don't mock me!" Gokudera gritted his teeth and put a hand inside his jacket. "Yes, I want to know who! Ask me again and I'll—"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna pulled Gokudera's arm, knowing well that Gokudera was well supplied with bombs.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna with a pained look. "Really, Juudaime, don't stand up for this idi—"

Yamamoto chose that moment to speak, his eyes looking at Gokudera's arm that Tsuna had pulled. Jealous, probably? Yes. Most likely. "The person who found Tsuna below a mistletoe and took his first kiss was…"

"No, Yamamoto!"

"Who, dammit?!"

Tsuna covered his face with his hands. Gokudera eagerly leaned forward. And Yamamoto put on his brightest smile. And pointed at himself. "Me."

Gokudera's look of expectation froze. It seemed his brain tried to process what Yamamoto said a hundred times over. Then his system kicked back in and both of his hands went inside his jacket, whipping out a dozen bombs.

"Why you..!!" Gokudera yelled, angered for a new reason. He chased after Yamamoto who ran as soon as he revealed himself the culprit.

Tsuna shook his head and followed the two. It seemed ridiculous that Yamamoto, who was running for his life was laughing. Normally, criminals don't laugh while being chased by the police, right?

But then again, maybe that's what he likes about Yamamoto.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home, Yamamoto." Tsuna said as he unlocked the front door. It seemed that his mom left to buy some food. Perfect timing seemed to be one of the many talents of his mother.

"It was good we lost Gokudera." Yamamoto said in reply, grinning. "Or else I wouldn't be able to walk you home anymore."

Tsuna made a face and put the key back under one of the potted plants. "Augh. Don't remind me." Then Tsuna entered. "Come on in. I have something to show you."

"Okay then." Yamamoto said brightly. Then he followed behind Tsuna. "Excuse me for intruding. Ah…what are you going to show me, Tsuna?"

'Impatient, aren't we?' Tsuna thought. 'Oh well, guess it can't be helped.' He turned to face Yamamoto. "Look up."

"..Eh?"

"Look up." Tsuna commanded firmly. Yamamoto did. And saw a mistletoe above the place where he was standing. At fist, he didn't think anything was suspicious about it. But then, wasn't Christmas—

Yamamoto felt arms around his neck. He looked down at Tsuna who was trying his best not to blush so much. Yamamoto put his arms around Tsuna's lower back and lifted him up a bit.

"Is your mom home?" Yamamoto whispered, looking above Tsuna's head and listening for any sounds.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Would I be able to do this if she were?"

"Our relationship being secret has an exciting side on it." Yamamoto informed Tsuna in his normal voice. "I want to see Gokudera's face when he walks in on us doing…stuff." Yamamoto said, a mischievous smile forming on his lips.

Tsuna pulled himself up a little bit more and frowned at Yamamoto. "Stop talking when you're under a mistletoe."

Yamamoto's mischievous smile grew wider. "Yes, very well then. Go ahead, boss."

Tsuna did and indulged.

* * *

**Notes:**

*slam book – "A Slam Book is a notebook (commonly the spiral-bound type) which is passed among Junior high school students. The keeper of the book starts by posing a question (which may be on any subject) and the book is then passed round for each contributor to fill in their own answer to the question." –(definition taken from Wikipedia)  
*fish prices - Since I don't live in Japan, I don't know their market prices. O_o So I consulted the net to get a clearer idea. If you typed "tokyo central wholesale prices," in Google, I got information from the first website listed there. ^_^

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, I can't believe I introduced a new side of Yamamoto and Tsuna. Yamamoto is a jealous type? I never knew..until I wrote it down. LOL. But I like it! He does seem to be the type of guy who'd never show jealousy in public. And Tsuna seems to be the type of uke who likes to be kissed. I showed this side of Tsuna in 'Eleven' with Gokudera, remember? And...no spoilers for 'Of Luck and Choices.' WahahahaXD

Hmm...This is actually my first time to write a fic that has 2.5k plus words. O_o For an OC like me, things like this causes stress. XD;; But at least I manage to keep my promise to miyaken that I would post this fic on or before Christmas. To miyaken and to all 8027 fans, I hope you like the fic. Ovo;;

Ah, by the way, this is a oneshot fic, **but** if you guys want, (*wink, wink*) I could add a bonus chapter that will be about the "things" that will happen after graduation. (*wink, wink*)

…Review? ovo/


	2. first prize

**A/N:** As you can see below, I put a 'part one' on the bonus chapter part because this is a sort of prologue before the…ehem, "scenes." Anyway, I know you guys want the "scenes" part, but I can't help it if my homophobe parents are always trying to see what I'm up to. How the heck can I type down the scenes in such an unsafe moment?;;

Anyway, I'm really sorry about this, but the "scenes" chapter is being typed out during times when no one is looking above my shoulder...So;;

* * *

**Who is Your First Kiss?  
(bonus chapter part one)**  
by chumee

"This is…" Tsuna began.

"Hm?" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna curiously. "The shopping district, yeah." He confirmed, smiling.

Tsuna shook his head, disagreeing. "No, Yamamoto. This is…" He fell silent, and looked down.

Yamamoto sighed and looked behind him where…

Hayato Gokudera was glaring at him with a glare that spells 'I'm-going-to-throw-a-dozen-bombs-at-you-if-you-do-something-pervy-to-the-Tenth.'

"Awkward, I know." Yamamoto said with a weary face. Then he looked forward again and sighed. Tsuna looked at him apologetically.

Ever since the slambook incident, Gokudera had been acting like Tsuna's bodyguard. Two days after knowing Yamamoto is Tsuna's first kiss, he managed to persuade Tsuna's mom into letting him stay in the Sawada's residence because his apartment was (supposedly) being renovated.

Like who would believe that, right? Nobody even knows where Gokudera lives. But Tsuna's mom did believe it and let Gokudera stay over for as long as his apartment is (supposedly) under renovation.

And so to make the long story short and as not to mention the sexual frustration Gokudera had caused, it will be enough to say that he had managed to stay over until after graduation.

Truthfully, who knew Gokudera could be like a possessive dad who doesn't approve of his daughter's relationship? Except that the situation is that he's the self-appointed right hand man who's in love with his boss who's in love with another subordinate.

Tsuna did try to make Gokudera see some reason, but the latter absolutely refuses to. How could he? He's a man in love. An obsessive man in love.

'Awkward', as was said by Yamamoto, is a weak word to describe how Gokudera acts like an unwanted chaperon. Gauche was more like it.

And so far, it's been like this.

"Ciaossu."

The three boys looked to their left. There stood Reborn, in his suit, as usual. And behind him was…

"Big sis!;;;" Gokudera fell down.

"Reborn! Bianchi!" Tsuna called them, feeling relieved and very thankful for the first time in his life for Bianchi. He was almost crying with happiness. Yamamoto wasn't near tears, but he certainly looked cheery.

"How's it going?" he greeted the two.

"Well." Reborn replied curtly, as Bianchi went towards where Gokudera had fallen over. She easily slung him over her shoulder and went back to Reborn's side.

"We're going with you." Reborn said, in a tone that suggested no hidden agendas. But Tsuna was sure there had to be one, if not many. And as Tsuna waited for an explanation, but Reborn didn't choose to speak and ignored him pointedly. As usual.

"E-E-EHHH;;;" Tsuna ehh-ed and groaned. Sure, Gokudera, their original chaperon was knocked out, but was replaced immediately with tougher ones. The kind who'd shoot him with a dying will bullet or something to—

Tsuna gulped. He only knew too well what he was regretting now. And the scenario that played in his mind gave him the chills.

'I'll let Yamamoto (censored) me with my dying will..!'

'T-Tsuna?'

'ORYAAA!!'

Holy crap. And in the shopping district, too.

He shuddered visibly. Yamamoto noticed. "Are you cold, Tsuna?" he asked, concerned.

"A-Ahahahahaha;;" Tsuna laughed uncomfortably. "It must be the wind." He told the boy, and looked at Reborn, who looked innocent…in his not-so-innocent way. Tsuna knew the baby was up to something. And it's probably no good.

"You think I'm up to no good?" Reborn asked, looking directly at Tsuna.

'He can read minds!' Tsuna remembered, and took a step backward.

Reborn just smirked and let Bianchi pick him up to carry him in her arms while Gokudera was slung over her shoulder. She began to walk forward, and both Tsuna and Yamamoto followed her lead.

Yamamoto whistled. "I didn't know Bianchi's that strong." He commented, and grinned at Tsuna. "Maybe I should let her carry our bags as well.

Tsuna made a face. Bianchi would definitely prepare their last meal if they were to do that. Well, at least Yamamoto was in a good mood. Maybe he's happy because he doesn't think of the two as chaperons? Or because the chaperons were walking in front of them?

"Reborn," Bianchi was saying. "Is there a shop here that sells rosary pea beads?" She was blushing. "I want to buy a pair for the both of us."

Reborn looked to the right and pointed. "There, I think."

Tsuna looked at Reborn curiously. It was weird of him to answer Bianchi when it comes to things like 'paired' or 'couple' things and stuff. So why did he..?

Tsuna looked at the direction where Reborn was pointing. Unsurprisingly, it was a small, suspicious looking shop with "V" for a name. Tsuna thinks he knows exactly what 'V' stands for. And he was about to turn back when Yamamoto grabbed him by the hand.

"Let's take a look too, Tsuna." He suggested, grinning.

Honestly, Tsuna wanted to cry for Yamamoto's sake. If only he knew the danger of even being acquainted with Reborn and Bianchi. So Tsuna desperately shook his head, hoping Yamamoto would take this as a warning.

But with Yamamoto grinning like this…

He heard most of the girls fangirling over Yamamoto, some where fangirling over him, while the others were fangirling over the both of them standing so close, and almost in kissing distance. He sweatdropped. It looks like he lost this fight.

"Alright, then." Tsuna agreed. Then he let Yamamoto pull him towards the store.

* * *

"Ah, Mister, is this the card lottery?" Yamamoto asked a suspicious looking salesman.

"Right you are young man!" exclaimed the salesman. He had Reborn's voice, wore Reborn's suite, but had a mustache and a beard. Tsuna wondered why he's the only one who notices.

"Then…can I try?" Yamamoto asked, reaching for his wallet.

"Only 500 yen! Ohohoho~" the salesman replied. 'It's definitely Reborn.' Tsuna thought, sweatdropping. Then he looked at Bianchi who stood on the side, pretending to be a saleslady. 'It's their plan, huh?' Tsuna thought. 'But where did they put Gokudera-kun?'

And as he looked around to look for him, he saw a knocked out cashier that had white hair. He sweatdropped again.

He approached the girl and spoke in a low voice. "Bianchi. Why are you doing this?"

Bianchi looked at him, and placed a hand on her hip. "What are you talking about? My name is Chibian. And I'm doing this for love."

'You deny you're Bianchi and then you're doing it for love??;;'

"Ah, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called and beckoned him to come closer. It looked like he won a prize, because of the bright smile he's wearing.

Wondering what the prize was, Tsuna went closer, and gasped big time. He almost choked. "You won a baseball bat?!"

Yamamoto nodded. "It's the one I told you about the other day. The new model they used in the nationals. Ahh…I'm so lucky when I'm with you." He teased, and flashed his fangirl-killer smile at Tsuna.

Tsuna turned red. "W-What are you talking about? You're lucky on your own!" he informed Yamamoto who laughed and scratched his head.

Tsuna can't help but be infected with Yamamoto's happiness. "Well anyway, Congratulations!" 'And don't flirt with me when Reborn is looking;;' he added in his mind.

"Why don't you try too, sir?" Reborn asked him. Tsuna's face went from its normal color to purple in less than a second. "A-ahaha..!" he laughed embarrassedly. "I'm not that lucky."

Reborn the salesman pouted. "Oho? But your companion said he's lucky when you're with him."

"Yes, sir." Bianchi spoke up as well. "Maybe the luck works vice versa." Then she smiled brightly. It was unsettling. If only Tsuna knew she wasn't Bianchi, he would've been convinced.

Unfortunately, Yamamoto chose to agree. "Just try it, Tsuna. If the card says 'better luck next time,' then it's fine." Again, he flashed his fangirl-killer smile.

'Reborn and Bianchi is bullying me, and Yamamoto doesn't know he's helping them bully me.' Tsuna thought, and sighed. 'And I don't think there's a card that says 'better luck next time' here. I bet it has 'stinking unlucky loser, you die now' written in it.'

"Oh well, here goes." Tsuna said, and picked a card. Yamamoto held his hand, so he felt the reassurance that Reborn wouldn't have a bomb waiting to explode under their feet if ever he picked the 'better luck next time' card. But then again, he wasn't so sure about that, either. Reborn was a sadist, that, he knew.

Tsuna turned the card over.

And instead of the bomb he was waiting for, Bianchi started to throw confetti at him. Tsuna just hoped it's not poisoned. But confetti? The prize is being showered by confetti?

"Congratulations!" Reborn announced, now wearing a cheerleader's uniform with Leon as the pompoms. Tsuna unconsciously flinched. "You have won the first prize..! Ohohoho~"

'First prize? What first prize?' Tsuna thought worriedly. 'It's not a trip to Mafia Land, is it?'

"Wow, Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed as read what was written in the card. Tsuna read what was written on the card as well. It wasn't a card with the words 'better luck next time' nor 'stinking unlucky loser, you die now,' written on it.

It was a coupon for a one-night stay on a hotel suite.

Tsuna suddenly wanted to faint.

* * *

Tsuna looked out of the car window sullenly. ''So go forth and become real men,' he said. 'Come back as real men,' he said. What are we, soldiers going to a war? Or rather, are we a newly-wed couple?' he groaned inwardly. 'Well, it does look like he forcedly pushed us into the honeymoon period.'

He never thought that Reborn knew anything about him & Yamamoto's relationship because of the fact that the hitman doesn't give a hint he knows about anything. So Tsuna innocently believed that Reborn knows his crush is Kyoko, not Yamamoto.

But with the plan he executed with Bianchi awhile ago, Tsuna was having no doubt that Reborn didn't mind if his love interest was male or female. Then again, Reborn wasn't the type to meddle with anyone's sexual orientation.

But still! Suddenly making them win a coupon for a one-night stay on a hotel suite…Would any normal home tutor approve of this? But apparently, Reborn isn't a normal home tutor either, so…

But does it have to be so sudden? Because Reborn said the coupon is only valid tonight, and that their guardians were already contacted, Yamamoto had cheerfully agreed on going, and flashed Tsuna a smile no one could resist.

Beside him, Yamamoto was quietly enjoying the view, oblivious to what was going on in his little lover's mind.

Then the car abruptly stopped.

As Yamamoto reached forward to pay the driver, Tsuna reluctantly got out and looked at the hotel. But one glance was all it took for Tsuna's jaw to drop.

"Ah. Isn't this one of the most expensive hotels in Japan?" Yamamoto asked as he got out of the car as well. The driver opened the trunk of the car to get the boys' bags out.

"Yup." The driver replied, whistling as he looked at the building. "Are you boys sons of millionaires or something?"

"A-ahahaha;;" Tsuna laughed awkwardly, still looking at the hotel. He wondered what came over Reborn to give them a coupon for an all-expense paid overnight stay at this particular super expensive hotel. But he's whimsical, so never mind.

"Well, you boys take care." The driver said amiably, as soon as he got inside the car. "I heard this hotel belongs to a Mafioso." Then he drove away, waving goodbye.

"W-w-wait..!" Tsuna yelled after him as soon as his mind processed what the man said. True enough, there was a mascot of Reborn inside the lobby.

For the second time today, Tsuna wanted to faint.

* * *

**Notes:**

*rosary pea beads – native jewelry made of seeds from the rosary pea plant. The rosary pea is a poisonous plant, and the seeds are supposedly a symbol of love in China. I just tried to summarize what was written in Wikipedia, so...if you want to read more about it, then please do. Toxicology is love~ ovo  
*card lottery – I don't know if this exists in the real world, since I think I'm making this up, but it's like a matching card game, only, you get to pick only one card at a time, and read what's written in it to see if you won a prize. ^_^;;

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, I'm sorry for the super late update. XO I don't think I can update the next chapter anytime soon, but I'll try my best. ^_^

...Review? ovo/


End file.
